Katie Stark
by JeremyRennerLover
Summary: This is a story about Katie Stark. Did you know Tony had a sister? Neither did the Avengers. Steve/OC eventually. Pepperony of course. Rated M because of language and things to come in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I don't believe in long authors notes. However I must explain to you that this is kind of AU. More will be explained in later chapters about Katie. And my name is Katie in case you're wondering. But I am not nearly as pretty as Katie Stark. _

_Disclaimer: I only own the Avengers in my dreams. And there all five guys go shirtless 24/7. _

* * *

"Sir, my system is being overridden!" JARVIS announced to Tony Stark frantically.

"Can you stop it?" Tony asked.

"No! I can't it's...I'm..." then JARVIS went silent. Everybody in the building huddled into the living area where Tony was.

"What was that Stark?" Natasha asked. Everyone nodded agreeing that's what they were going to ask.

"JARVIS has been successfully hacked into. There is only one person I know who could do that-" Tony started and was interrupted.

"TONNNYYYYYYYY!" a voice echoed through the building.

"Katie," he finished.

"Who's Katie?" Steve asked curiously.

"Wait for it...five seconds and she'll pop out of the air vent," everyone silently counted in their heads. Exactly five seconds later a woman appeared from the air vent.

"Whew. That's still as fun as it used to be," she said with a smile.

"Nice to see you sis," Tony said dryly.

"Nice to see you too brother-o-mine! Missed ya!" she said and hugged him.

"I see you're still dressing like you're a ninja," Tony observed. She wore a black shirt, black skirt, black leggings and black boots. Her brown hair was pulled back carefully. Her makeup was perfectly done. Her green eyes sparkled with the same mischief Tony had most of the time.

"Oh no brother! Now I am a ninja!" Katie announced. "Well technically a trained assassin," she added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked kind of knowing where she was going with that already.

"I work for SHIELD! I get to work with you now! Isn't that exciting?" she asked smiling. Tony moaned.

"Yeah. Exciting," he said. Katie turned and winked at Steve. He turned bright red.

"I see you've got the team here. Maybe I should introduce myself since you can't seem to. Of course, manners never were your forte," she said.

"Hello everyone. My name is Katherine Peggy Stark. Katie for short. Most people don't know Tony has a sister but my dad knew Tony would be famous. He did want a responsible child and thought that by keeping me out of the spotlight I would be that responsible child," she explained.

"Obviously that is untrue," Tony muttered under his breath. Katie whirled on him.

"Care to repeat that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about," Tony said. Everyone marveled at how Tony was scared of the woman. Tony Stark was scared of only two women. Natasha Romanoff and Pepper Potts. Apparently his sister was also on that list.

"He said that what you said about you being the responsible child is untrue," Clint told her, happy to get Tony in trouble.

"Thank you, Barton, but I know perfectly well what he said. But I always give him a chance to retract his statement before I beat his ass. He is one of the few people I do give that privilege to. Any questions?" Katie asked smirking. Everyone quickly shook their heads. Natasha was grinning.

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine," she told Katie.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that," Katie said smiling back at her. She winked at Natasha and Natasha winked back.

"Take cover! The woman have made an alliance! The world is going to explode from something they do!" Tony yelled. Everyone laughed but Natasha and Katie.

Everyone was still laughing when Katie spoke, "Who wants to get their ass beat first?" she announced. Everyone quieted instantly. Clint couldn't help but smile though. Natasha caught it.

"Clint do you remember Manila?" she asked. Clint got a straight face really fast.

"Girls-1. Boys-0," Katie announced.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: why is this even necessary? You know that I don't own the Avengers. Just Katie._

* * *

The next day Katie and Natasha were sitting in the living area talking when suddenly a whole bunch of water fell on them soaking them. They looked at each other.

"TONY, STEVE, BRUCE, CLINT, THOR. WHICH ONE OF YOU WANTS TO DIE FIRST?!" Katie roared angrily. They heard a muffled giggle. Natasha glared at the vent.

"STEVE ROGERS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE. I HEARD THAT LAUGH!" Natasha yelled.

"Abandon mission!" they heard Clint say and there was a bit of thumping in the air vent before all was silent.

"What should we do to them?" Katie asked her. Natasha grinned. They started planning when Thor's voice echoed through the building.

"Girls-1. Boys-1," he said.

"THORRRRRR!" the girls yelled at once. Everything was quiet again. They kept planning.

•••KATIE STARK•••

Four days later the guys thought they were home free. The girls had been treating them kindly. They thought they had won. On the fourth day they all woke up and came downstairs. They all screamed when they saw each other. The girls cracked up hysterically. Tony's hair was a nice sparkly red. Clint's was sparkly pink. Steve's was sparkly striped red white and blue. Bruce's was sparkly green. Thor's was sparkly purple. The girls sat admiring their handiwork. It had taken a while to find the right dies and the way to get into the guys' rooms at night without them noticing. But the end result was definitely worth it. They made sure JARVIS got plenty of good pictures for them. In case the guys needed a reminder. The day after the hair color incident the guys woke up to a big sign in the kitchen.

"Girls-2. Boys-1" it said. They were all pretty mad. The girls weren't nearly as stupid as the guys had been. They were on constant alert. They checked everything before they touched, applied, or ate it. They carried water guns on them at all times. Nothing seemed to be happening. They started wondering if the guys were actually planning payback. The guys' hair had all changed back after five days.

* * *

_A/N: next chapter is the ultimate prank. And the ultimate payback. I'll give you a hint: Steve Rogers is definitely a soldier and not a spy. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I only own Katie. _

* * *

Two weeks after the hair die incident the girls were sitting in their favorite diner. They were sipping coffee when Katie noticed something suspicious. Someone kept peeking around the corner of the back kitchen and looking directly at them. Katie told Natasha about it. The fourth time it happened they realized who it was.

"Okay so Steve is spying on us. What are the guys planning?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. Let's go ask Steve shall we?" Natasha suggested. Katie grinned. The two got up and circled around. Katie went up behind Steve. Natasha snuck up against the wall Steve was behind. When he stuck his head out again he realized they weren't there. He started to reach for a walkie talkie. A hand darted out and grabbed it before he got to it. He looked up. Katie was standing there looking down at him, sitting on the ground. He turned around. Natasha stood there.

"So what are you guys planning?" Natasha asked.

"What do you mean?" Steve tried to act innocent.

"Don't make it hard, Steve. We know you were spying on us. We know you were about to make contact with the guys. Either you tell us the easy way. Or you tell us the hard way. Your choice," Katie said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he still insisted.

"Well, I guess he chose the hard way," Natasha clucked her tongue. She yanked him up by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. He was so surprised, he didn't see it coming.

"I'm stronger than you Natasha," Steve warned.

"Yes. You are. But we know your weakness," Katie smirked at him.

"No you do not!" Steve said. Natasha grinned and tickled his ribcage. He broke into giggles and laughter.

"Please! Stop!" he begged between laughter.

"Not until you tell us Capsicle," Katie told him.

"Fine! Fine! They're painting your cars bright pink!" he said giving in.

"Thanks Steve. All we needed to know," Natasha grinned and they walked out the front door. They had parked in the back like they always did. They grabbed the hoses from the side of the building and turned the water on. They snuck around back, hoses in hand. The guys stood with pink spray paint in hand. Natasha's car already had some on it.

"Step away from the car slowly! Hands in the air! Throw the paint over here! Don't try to make a run for it, we've got you covered!" Katie yelled at them. The guys threw the paint down and raised their hands above their heads. Slowly they turned to face the girls.

"3...2...1!" Katie said softly under her breath so only Natasha heard her. They squeezed the pumps and water shot out soaking every single one of them.

"Steve, get over here and get your fair share!" Tony yelled.

"No thanks! I've already got my punishment!" Steve yelled back. Katie knew he was about five feet behind her. She winked at Natasha before whirling around and soaking him too. He jumped from the sudden rush of cold water. Natasha stopped spraying the guys and Katie stopped spraying Steve. Steve walked slowly around to stand next to the rest of the guys. Clint glared at him.

"You gave us away! Traitor!" he said.

"Yeah Cap. Why'd you do that?" Tony asked.

"They were torturing me!" Steve defended himself.

"Whatever! You shouldn't have given in! Don't you know better than to give away secrets to the enemy like that?" Tony told him.

Another burst of water hit Tony and he yelped.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked Katie.

"For being a pain in the ass," she told him. The guys all chuckled. Tony just glared at his sister.

"Stark, just for the record, you owe me a new car," Natasha told him.

"You aren't getting a car from me!" Tony said.

"Oh I wasn't planning on getting it from he directly," she assured him. Tony wasn't really sure what she meant.

The next day he realized exactly what she was talking about when JARVIS informed him Tasha had gone "shopping" with Pepper. Goddammit. Pepper had one of his credit cards still.

Natasha was very happy with her new Mercedes-Benz.

The next day the guys woke up to donuts with icing that said '3-1'. The guys were not very happy. They started shunning Steve.

•••KATIE STARK•••

"Steve! Come here a minute," Katie whispered as he passed her room in the hallway. He looked around before entering her room. Natasha sat on the bed relaxing. Katie took a seat next to her. Steve was a little unsure about this.

"We were wondering. Since the guys are kind of shunning you, why don't you start spying for us," Katie offered.

"No! I can't do that! That's a crime worthy of hanging!" he reasoned.

"Steve, I'm pretty sure Tony won't _HANG_ you for spying for us," Natasha said incredulously.

"But..." Steve started.

"Steve, listen. We need your help. Please? For me?" Katie begged.

"Fine! Fine! I'll spy for you guys! But don't tell Tony!" Steve told them.

"Done," Natasha assured him.

"JARVIS any recording of that conversation erase immediately," Katie instructed.

"Done Miss Stark. Anything else?" JARVIS asked.

"No that'll be all thank you," Katie said.

Steve left feeling like a traitor. But what was he going to do? He was still scared to death of Tasha because she was even more deadly since she knew his weakness.

* * *

_A/N: I couldn't resist another chapter today. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Happy New Years! Where I am it is the first minute of 2013. _

_Disclaimer: I only own Katie. _

* * *

"Natasha, I know exactly what we can do. That'll hit Tony and Clint right where we need. After all, they're leading," Katie announced one day.

"And what's that?" Natasha asked.

"Well what's Tony's most prized possession?" Katie asked. Natasha stared at her.

"His suit," she said without hesitation. Katie nodded.

"And what is Clint's most prized possessions?" Katie asked.

"His arrows," Natasha said.

"So what do you say we do a little 'altering'?" Katie said with a smile. Natasha grinned.

"Let's do it," she agreed.

•••KATIE STARK•••

Altering Tony's suit and Clint's arrows was quite the feat. But one afternoon Tony went to a business meeting. Clint and Bruce took Thor and Steve out shopping.

While they were all gone the girls put their plan into action. They took the paint they had found to Tony's lab. They knew it would come off. It wore off after seven days. They found the Iron Man suit and painted it carefully. They covered it in pink and sparkles and rainbows and unicorns. The girls were quite proud of their artwork. Then they took Clint's arrows and replaced every single one of them with a sparkly pink wand. They put everything where they had found it. Then they disposed of the evidence. Then they planted themselves in the lounge room upstairs to watch the video feed when the guys got home.

Bruce, Steve, Thor and Clint got home first. Clint went to his room, just as he always did, to check his arrows. The girls cracked up when they saw his eyes widen and him let out an ear piercing scream.

"NATASHA AND KATIE!" he yelled.

"Mr Barton, Miss Romanoff and Miss Stark say to tell you Girls-4, Boys-1," JARVIS spoke to him.

"Thank you JARVIS," Clint said between clenched teeth. He stomped downstairs to tell the rest of the guys what had happened. Then Tony came home. He was told what had happened to Clint's arrows. He automatically thought of his suit and went to check on it. His scream was even louder than Clint's. The girls couldn't stop laughing.

•••KATIE STARK•••

The next day the girls had managed to avoid the guys very well. They had left a note to Tony telling him if he surrendered the pranks would stop. At 10:15 that morning Steve led a march through the building waving white tee shirts on sticks. The girls laughed and accepted the surrender.

"So, Tony, that was fun," Katie said.

"I hate you," Tony told her.

* * *

_A/N: next chapter it gets a little more serious. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: school started again so I've been busy! Sorry!_

_Disclaimer: I only own Katie. _

* * *

Later that night after the surrender the team and Katie sat watching a movie together. Soon everyone had went to bed except Katie and Steve.

"I've kind of been wondering. Is your middle name Peggy because of Agent Peggy Carter?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Dad never told me himself but I figured it out. He had a journal, as corny as it sounds. He recorded everything in it. Everything from making you a super soldier to you disappearing. He recorded how he wanted to name Tony Steve after you, but mom wouldn't let him. Instead he named me after Peggy. You were all dad talked about. He couldn't shut up about you," Katie told him. There was a long pause.

"Is that why Tony hates me?" Steve asked.

"He doesn't hate you. But he doesn't like you very much. Do you want to know one of the reasons he became Iron Man?" Katie asked.

"Why?" Steve asked her.

"Dad always compared him to you. That was his fatal mistake in raising his kids. He compared both of us to you. Tony, he withered in the comparison. I thrived. I wanted to be like you. Tony wanted to be as different from you as he could be. When he became Iron Man it was his way of saying that he wasn't Captain America. He wasn't Steve Rogers. But he was Iron Man. And he was Tony Stark. He was different," Katie explained.

"That explains so much. Although it kind of humbles me to know that you turned out the way you did because of me. It also scares me to death," he told her. Katie laughed.

The two talked late into the night, getting to know each other. It was nice for both of them to have a quiet time to just talk.

•••KATIE STARK•••

Three days later the Avengers plus Katie and Pepper looked around the bar nervously. Tony had dragged them all to a karaoke bar he had recently bought. All of them were worried they'd have to sing. At least it seemed like they all were worried. Then Tony got up on stage and announced Katie, his dearest sister, would be first. To the group's surprise she agreed and smiled happily. She climbed up on stage and went over to the DJ. She told him what song and he smiled and agreed. She went over and waited for the song to start. A few people recognized it immediately.

She sang Tik Tok by Ke$ha.

Katie finished and climbed off the stage. Everyone in the bar stood up and cheered and yelled and whistled. Katie had an amazing voice. Apparently it ran in the Stark family because Tony climbed up onstage and sang a song called "Man Like Me". His voice was amazing as well. It was inspiring how the Starks sounded. Everyone just stared at each other when they were done. None of the others wanted to sing after the awe-inspiring performances. Finally Clint begrudgingly got up on stage. He sang. His voice was pretty good too. He sounded amazing. By this time Natasha, Bruce and Tony were pretty drunk. Natasha and Bruce dragged Steve up one stage. They sang together. Their performance was interesting. Since two out of the three were drunk. The only reason Steve wasn't drunk was because he couldn't get drunk. Thor and Pepper refused to sing. No one could get them on stage. Everyone tried. Katie even tried the puppy dog look. But Thor and Pepper wouldn't budge. So they gave up. By the end of the night Steve and Pepper were dragging the rest of the group to the limo. They had gotten almost everyone to the limo. Pepper was dragging Tony in by his ear. Steve noticed Katie was missing and went back in to find her. He didn't see her. Anywhere. He looked everywhere. She was nowhere to be found. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He glanced up. Katie sat in the rafters. Steve was worried now. If she fell she could severely injure herself. She was very drunk. He glanced around. Next thing he knew she was next to him.

"Looking for someone Captain?" she slurred. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her out of the building and to the limo. He was shocked. How did she get down from those rafters so fast?

* * *

_A/N: Okay after this it gets kind of far fetched but its just fiction so..._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: the secret is revealed!_

_Disclaimer: I only own Katie. _

* * *

As soon as she had been deposited in her bed, she sat up. Katie started crying. She wasn't drunk. Oh, no. She really wished she could be though. She wished she didn't have to hide her secret anymore.

At four in the morning, three hours after getting home, Katie got up and changed. She went to the exercise area. Steve was there. She tried to turn around and leave but he spotted her.

"Katie? Why aren't you asleep?" he asked. Katie turned to face him.

"I think I should tell you something," Katie began. They took a seat next to each other on a bench.

"I am a lot like you. When I was born my dad had an idea. Probably not the best idea ever but he still put it into action. He had the backup super soldier serum still. He injected me with the two tubes he had and did basically the same procedure but less painful. It changed me. Like you, I can't get drunk. I have high metabolism and a healing rate four times the rate of normal humans. I am stronger than a normal human. Not as strong as you, but I am still very strong. I grew up like you are. It's permanent. I've lived with this secret for a long time. Even Tony doesn't know. Dad didn't tell me. I found out from his journal. Actually I found out the day I turned 21 and went out and tried to get drunk. Didn't bother me a bit. I immediately thought of you and everything my dad had told me about you. So I went to his journal. I found out that he had injected me with the super soldier serum. That's how I got down to the ground so quickly last night," Katie explained.

"Wow. So I'm not actually the only me technically?" Steve asked. He was pretty shocked. Katie could see it on his face.

"Yep. I'm the other you," Katie told him. They sat in silence.

"What else is in your father's journal?" Steve finally broke the silence.

"Some stuff. Some very interesting stuff. Stories about you too. Stories about me and Tony growing up in separate worlds. The story about how I was born on December 31. At 11:59 PM. I was barely born in 1977. One more minute and I'd have been born in 1978. One of the reasons my dad gave my the super soldier stuff and not Tony. He thought I was special. He thought I was a border year baby. He was convinced I would be better than Tony. What a joke. Tony's the one with the big tower. With the iron suit. He's the one who helped save the world. He's the multi-billionaire. He's the one who risked his life to save NYC. He's the one who is famous. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn," Katie said. Steve stared at her.

"You just...I mean..." Steve stuttered.

"What?" she asked.

"I said those exact same words seventy years ago," he told her. Katie sat staring at him as her brain processed that information.

"We should read some of your dad's journal," Steve suggested.

"Good idea," Katie agreed and got it. She brought it back and the two of them took turns reading it out loud. At about 5AM the two fell asleep leaning on each other. They someone ended up falling on the floor and embracing each other. Steve held her in his strong arms and she held onto him. They lay snuggling like that for three hours before Pepper found them. She simply smiled and let them sleep.

Three hours later, Tony found them. And all hell broke loose.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Tony yelled. Both Katie and Steve popped up ready to attack.

"Relax, Tony. We were talking and stuff and we just fell asleep," Katie told her brother.

"On the floor?" Tony asked.

"We fell off the damn bench. Take a chill-pill. Jesus," Katie said.

"Why are you talking ghetto?" Tony asked.

"You want me to translate? Fine. Calm the fuck down! I'm a fucking adult and I can take care of myself shithead!" Katie yelled. By this time the rest of the household had gathered and had figured out what had happened. Everyone stared at Katie. They hadn't ever heard ANYONE talk to Tony that way. At least anyone that was still alive to tell five minutes afterwards. Katie stood her ground glaring at her brother. Tony glared right back. Finally Tony gave up.

"Fine! Whatever! We have to head to SHIELD. They want us to train together with Katie," Tony said and stomped away. Everyone meandered off after him. Most people were in shock. Pepper came over to Katie.

"I'm glad there's someone else in this world that will stand up to him. The only women I've seen talk to him like that is Natasha and me," she told Katie. Then she turned to Steve. "I'd stay out of his way. And watch your back. We don't need to lose our captain," Pepper told him. Steve nodded.

"Trust me ma'am. I will definitely be watching my back. I like living," he told her. Katie picked up the journal and the two of them left side by side. Pepper stood and watched them to. She noticed a piece of paper had fallen out. She started to pick it up and yell at them to get it when she noticed the name on it. Anthony E. Stark was written in careful penmanship on the front of the envelope. She decided to give it to Tony.

•••KATIE STARK•••

Two hours later the Avengers were onboard the helicarrier training.

"And next up in the boxing ring is Cap and the Dark Shadow," Phil Coulson told the group. They had decided the Dark Shadow would be Katie's code name.

"Wait, that's not fair! Cap's got super soldier strength!" Tony said. Katie stared at him.

"Just watch, brother," Katie told him. She looked at Steve. He was looking rather uncomfortable. As soon as it started Katie was all over him. Everyone watched in awe as Katie fended off Cap a lot better than anyone else possibly could. It was like she had super human strength. Normal people couldn't possibly be almost as strong as Captain America. Twenty minutes later Coulson called it a tie.

"How did she do that?" Clint asked.

"I am going to tell them Coulson," Katie said glancing at Phil. He nodded in consent.

"When I was born, dad had two tubes of super soldier serum left. It was the backup in case they needed it. He had created a way to replicate the formula used on Steve. Except it was less painful. Dad used it on me. I've grown up stronger and healthier than any other girl my age. And like Steve, I can't get drunk. Last night I faked it pretty well. But Steve and I ran into each other at the gym only a few hours after we'd gotten back. I told him about my secret then," Katie explained.

"How did you find out about it? I doubt dad told you. He hardly saw you," Tony asked.

"Well, like any other person, when I turned 21 I went out to get drunk for the first time. I downed a whole bunch of beer, whiskey and who knows what else that night. I still wasn't drunk. So I went home and dug out dad's old journal. I read about how he gave me the super soldier serum. That's how I found out," Katie told him.

"Wow," Bruce simply said and everyone agreed.

"Next Katie and Clint are going to archery..." Coulson assigned places. Katie and Clint walked over to archery. Clint picked up his bow. Katie glanced at the choices before picking a good sturdy bow. Then they went in front of the targets.

"You ever shot one of these before?" Clint asked. Katie snorted, picked up an arrow and fired it. It was like one swift motion. Clint nodded approvingly.

"This is what I did in my free time. I girl with no friends didn't exactly have much stuff she could do. And mom wouldn't let me have a gun when I was young," Katie explained.

"Who taught you?" Hawkeye asked.

"I taught myself," she answered. He nodded and they picked up arrow after arrow and shot them at the targets. After two or three arrows they had to go pull them out because you could only hit the bullseye a few times before you couldn't get around the other arrows to get to it. Thirty minutes after beginning Phil proclaimed it break time. The Avengers got together in the middle of the room and talked and shared stories. Then they went back to training.

* * *

_A/N: TA-DA! What did ya think? Also shout-out to Ally Downey for reviewing almost every chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: sorry this is short. The next chapter is SUPER long_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers_

* * *

At four the next morning Katie and Steve sat once more talking. This time they had picked one of the many living rooms to sit.

"How much different was your life from Tony's? And how did you end up in SHIELD?" Steve asked.

"Growing up was pretty boring. Tony and I are 5 years apart. When he turned thirteen dad sent him to boarding school. I was eight. I wasn't allowed to tell people who I was at school. My alias was Katherine Maria Rogers. After you. I grew up having no friends. When I turned twelve I decided to do something. I started sports. I did softball. In my spare time I practiced with a bow and arrow. My mom wouldn't let me touch a gun yet. When I turned fifteen my mom finally let me hold a gun. I learned how to shoot it. I was really good. When I turned sixteen everything happened. I joined the guys wrestling team. They made fun of me until I beat their asses. Because I was stronger than any of them. Then I did swimming and softball too. When I was seventeen, a junior in high school I really did it. I joined the football team. Because of what had happened with the wrestling team, no one dared to make fun of me. We won state that year. I did swimming and softball that year too. We won state in both of those as well. Meanwhile I had become quite good in many other talents. I had a black belt in about six different forms of hand to hand. I could shoot a gun better than most people. I could hit a target with a sniper rifle a mile away. I could hit a target I couldn't see with an arrow. My senior year was bad. I did sports but no one really cared. All of my friends were addicted to something. Meth, cocaine, anything they could get their hands on. I graduated in '95. Phil Coulson came to my graduation as my dad. When I turned 19 both my parents died. Tony got all the money. He was supposed to take care of me. That didn't happen. I went to Missouri and worked my way through college at the University of Missouri. Majored in psychology and got a minor in criminology. At age 24, almost 25 I needed a real job. I found a job in Iowa as a school counselor. I made fairly good money. If I worked as a night waitress in the local diner as a second job. I supported myself pretty well. When I turned 30, I moved to New Mexico. I got a job as a waitress, a store clerk, and many other things. I was just barely staying afloat. When I turned 32, everything turned around. SHIELD got in contact with me and I became an agent for them. I was good at it. Then I got moved to NYC because Tony was here. We hadn't had contact since I was thirteen," Katie told Steve a summary of her life story.

"Phil Coulson was your 'dad' at your graduation?" Steve asked.

"Hey, it was either that or Fury!" Katie said. They both laughed at that thought.

"So what about you Capsicle?" Katie asked.

Steve was silent for a moment before he answered. "I grew up tiny and asthmatic. When I was twenty years old a war started. World War 2. I wanted to join the army desperately. I wanted nothing more than to serve my country. But every time I tried I was turned down. At the Stark Expo that year I tried once again. This time I got into the army. Dr Abraham Erskine got me in. He's the one that was working on the super soldier serum. I got chosen for the project. I was weak and young and unhealthy but I had a good heart and willingly jumped over a grenade to save everyone before we realized it was fake. Peggy, your namesake escorted me to the place where it was to take place. Your dad was there too. It kind of went downhill from there. I got my super strength and stuff but I couldn't actually be in the army. Instead they put me onstage performing in town after town across the US. Finally I was tired of that. When I found out my best friend Bucky had been taken along with a lot of men I went after them. Your dad flew a plane behind enemy lines and I parachuted down to the ground. I ended up rescuing hundreds of men and bringing them back. I was a national hero after that. I led many attacks on HYDRA. One such attack got Bucky killed. To make a long story short, I got stuck in the Red Skull's plane that was being sent with missiles to destroy town after town in the US. So I was forced to guide the plane into the Arctic. You know the rest," Steve explained. Katie put her arm around him. Steve tried desperately not to cry.

"It's okay to mourn the loss of the only world you knew Steve," Katie said softly to him. Steve cried. For the first time in over seventy years Steve Rogers otherwise known as Captain America wept. He wept for his friends. He wept for his his soldiers. And most of all he wept for his dearest Peggy, the only woman he had ever loved. That morning Katie and Steve fell asleep again in each other's arms.

* * *

_A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: some of my friends's (that are brothers) mom passed away suddenly today. Please keep them in your prayers. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers_

* * *

Fortunately it was Clint that found them that morning and he decided to wake them before Tony figured out what had happened. They thanked them and went to their rooms to prepare for the day. When they came back down most of the rest of the household had awoken and come to find food. Clint and Pepper made pancakes for everyone. That was a lot of pancakes for sure. After all, their resident Norse god ate twenty five before deciding he was full enough. Katie and Natasha made the coffee. Steve set the table. The rest of the group just stayed out of the way until they could eat. Finally breakfast was done and the team looked at each other.

"NOW WHAT SHALL WE DO?" Thor boomed.

"Well, I don't think we really know what to do. We can't play pranks on each other. We don't have a whole day of training to do. This day is going to be pretty boring," Natasha said. Everyone nodded in agreement. But it was anything but that. Not thirty seconds after Natasha finished her sentence Jarvis interrupted the silence.

"Miss Stark, there is a man here to see you. I don't think he's going to wait much longer until he forces his way upstairs," Jarvis said.

"Thank you Jarvis. You can send him up," Katie said.

"Aren't you worried it will be someone to kill you or something?" Clint asked.

"No. From the sounds of it I'm pretty sure I know who it is," Katie said.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Me!" a rather deep voice said. Everyone turned to look as a tall man strode out of the elevator. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His wide smile was enough to say that he was very happy to see Katie.

"That my dear friends, is my best friend. His name is Matthew Scott," Katie introduced him.

"But you can call me Matt," he told everyone as he threw an arm over Katie's shoulder. Katie noticed Tony resisting the urge to growl and go into over-protective brother mode.

"Matt, this is Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Dr Bruce Banner aka the Hulk, Thor, Pepper Potts, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow and last but not least Tony Stark aka Iron Man aka my brother," Katie introduced the Avengers to her best friend.

"Katie! We can't be spies and assassins if you give away our secret identity!" Clint moaned.

"It's okay, Barton. Your secret's safe with me," Matt told him winking at Natasha who gave him a deadly glare. He obviously wasn't fazed by it. Must come from being Katie's best friend.

"So uh, Matt, what do you do for a living?" Tony asked. Katie sent him a warning glare. Poor Matt was in for a full fledged interrogation if she knew her brother.

"I'm a surgeon," Matt said.

"That's nice," Tony gave him a (fake) smile.

"And I am a millionaire and I don't really care how much you disapprove of me after this upcoming interrogation because I'm still going to be friends with your sister," Matt told Tony with a simple smile that said a lot more than any talking could do. Katie resisted the urge to roll her eyes and hit Matt. She should have seen that coming. Tony's face slowly lit up.

"My boy, you are welcome to be friends with my sister as much as you want," Tony told him. Katie should have known the money part would sway her brother.

"But remember, she has six Avengers and one Miss Pepper Potts that will not hesitate to hunt you down and dispose of your body should you hurt her," Tony warned, his face turning serious and threatening. And then there's that side of her brother. Katie smirked and leaned over.

"He's not really as threatening as he seems. They would kick your ass but I'd probably get to you first," she whispered. Matt smirked.

"I knew you would," he whispered back.

"Care to share with the class?" Tony asked.

"No thanks," Katie told him with a look and a smile that said to leave Matt alone or she'd kick HIS ass.

"It wasn't a question," Tony told his sister.

"Really? It sure sounded like it," Katie said sarcastically.

"Katherine Peggy Stark," Tony said warningly.

"Yes Anthony Edward Stark?" Katie asked innocently. She noticed Pepper edging toward the door and motioning for the rest of the group to follow her. She knew when Katie and Tony were about to have an argument. Steve was the first one to follow. He had been an object of Tony's wrath before and didn't care to see or experience it. Natasha and Clint were right behind him closely followed by Thor, Bruce and lastly Matt. Soon enough it was just Tony and Katie left in the room. Katie closed the space between them.

"Do you think we scared them enough?" she said through clenched teeth pretending to be angry still, knowing full well the rest of the group had assembled in one of the living areas and were watching the argument on the big screen. Katie and Tony kept their voices low so they couldn't hear them.

"Oh no. I think we should make it more realistic. Slap me," Tony said. Katie gladly did so.

"Ouch. You didn't have to do it so hard," Tony said. "Or look so happy about it."

"Push me. Softly," Katie told him. Tony pushed her and she pretended like she had been pushed hard and staggered back. The two sibling were trying to hold in their laughter. They could almost hear the gasping.

"We should tell them," Katie said.

"Nah. Lets make them believe we're angry at each other for the rest of the day," Tony suggested.

"All right. We'll tell them tonight at dinner," Katie agreed. She turned and stormed away. Tony stormed in the opposite direction to the elevator. Katie walked into the closest living area. Sure enough Steve, Pepper, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Natasha and Matt sat staring at the TV screen.

"That was...wow," Matt said. A few of the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"I have never seen Tony so angry," Pepper said.

"It's impolite to spy on people," Katie said. Everyone startled and turned to look at her.

"Katie. Uh hi," Steve said.

"You know Rogers I'm kind of surprised you agreed to this. After all, you're the leader. You're the one who grew up in the 1930s. You actually have manners," Katie said.

"I resemble that comment!" Matt said.

"Yeah! Wait what?" Clint stopped suddenly realizing what Matt had just said.

"Wow. Can't believe you fell for that Barton," Katie snorted.

"Shut up. Besides Katie, it's Natasha's and my jobs to spy on people. It's what we do," Clint said.

"That is true," Natasha agreed.

"What they mean to say is we're sorry for spying on you and Tony and we won't do it again," Steve said. "Right guys?" he asked looking around sharply at the rest of the group. Clint looked kind of hesitant to agree but Steve's glare made him agree.

"Right," he said.

"We shall never do such a thing again Lady Katie," Thor said solemnly. The group left and as Bruce paused as he passed Katie.

"You two are good actors," he whispered. Katie looked startled. He winked at her. Katie smiled slightly and he moved on. Pepper stopped too.

"I'm sorry Katie. It was Clint's and Matt's idea. I wanted to make sure Tony didn't so anything stupid. He tends to do so when he gets mad," she apologized.

"It's all right Pepper. I understand," Katie told her smiling slightly. Pepper smiled back and walked past her. As soon as everyone was gone Katie went up to her room and wrote furiously in her journal in case anyone was watching they'd think she was mad. Everyone knew that when Katie was mad she would write and no one should disturb her. After thirty minutes of that she found Matt and they went out for a walk. A long walk. They did a little shopping while they were out. They didn't buy anything though. They stopped at one of Katie's favorite restaurants for lunch. They spent the afternoon laughing and catching up. It had been a while since they saw each other. Every time someone mentioned Tony, Katie pretended to get upset and mad. Finally they got back at five thirty. Katie went upstairs and took a shower. Then the entire group gathered in the dining room. Pepper and Natasha had prepared the meal. Everyone sat down and ate their dinner in silence. They kept stealing glances at Katie and Tony who seemed to be effectively ignoring each other. After five minutes, Tony broke into laughter.

"I can't do it anymore," he said between laughs. To the group's (minus Bruce) surprise Katie broke into laughter as well.

"I know it's funny how they keep looking at us as of expecting us to attack each other or something," Katie said between laughs as well. Tony just laughed harder.

"Oh, I get it. They faked the whole thing," Clint said glaring at the siblings.

"Yep. And y'all fell for it too!" Tony exclaimed.

"Except for Bruce. He knew," Katie said.

"Very funny guys," Matt told them.

"IT WAS VERY ENTERTAINING. MUCH THANKS TO YOU BOTH FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT!" Thor exclaimed loudly. Very loudly.

"Do you have to yell everything?" Matt asked him. Thor looked at him, confused.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU SPEAK OF!" Thor said, still yelling.

"It's the way he talks, dude. Get over it," Katie told Matt. Thor still looked confused.

The awkward silence was broken and everyone talked and laughed for the rest of the evening.

* * *

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! And yes Matt is based off of a real person that's one of my friends_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: now for the letter Pepper found_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters!_

* * *

Tony sat relaxing on his bed when he heard Pepper come out of the bathroom.

"Hey," he said, greeting her with a grin.

"Hi," she smiled back. "I've got something for you. I forgot to give it to you the other day. I think it's something that was in your dad's journal that Katie was reading the other day. It fell out and I decided to give it to you because it says your name on it," Pepper told him and grabbed an envelope off the dresser. She laid it on the bed next to him, knowing he didn't like being handed things. He picked it up and opened the envelope. A piece of paper slid out and Tony read it to himself.

_Dear Tony,_

_ If your reading this, most likely I've been gone for a while. I feel the need to confess a few things to you, son. First off, I'm sorry for comparing you to Steve Rogers when you were younger. That was wrong of me. But I realized that too late. I realized that you hated being compared to Captain America. I know you thought you would never be good enough in my eyes. But, Tony, I loved you just the way you were. I really shouldn't have neglected you as much as I did. I feel really bad about that too. Fact it, I was a terrible father. But I'm trying to make things right by writing you this letter. Your sister will also get one but hers is harder to find. She'll find it. If I know my daughter, she'll figure it out. But enough about your sister. I want you to know one thing that I learned the hard way. If you find someone you love, don't let them go. If you find someone special that loves you, keep them. You'll want them in your life. They're the ones that will encourage you to do what you want to do. No matter what. _

_ But, Tony, if you don't listen to anything I've written then hear this: I love you, son. You are made to do great things. I see it in you. _

_ Love, Your Father, Howard Stark_

After reading the letter Tony set it back on the bed. He looked over at Pepper.

"He loved me," he said softly.

"Oh Tony. He may have neglected you, but did you really doubt that he loved you? He was your father," Pepper told him a soft look on her face. She leaned in and kissed him. Suddenly, Tony knew what his father was talking about when he said to not let the person you love go. He wanted to hang onto Pepper forever. And, well, there was one way he knew to do just that.

•••KATIE STARK•••

"Thor, what's wrong?" Natasha Romanoff asked coming into one of the living rooms. Thor sat on one of the couches stiffly. He looked alert and worried.

"Lady Natasha, I fear something has befallen Jane. I need to go visit her," Thor said. For once he wasn't yelling. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He was whispering so softly, Natasha had to strain her ears to hear him.

"Do you want a few of us to go with you just in case?" Natasha asked.

"Please. And hurry. Something is wrong. I can feel it," Thor said. Although to most people it wouldn't make much sense, Natasha understood. Thor and Jane were close. If something was wrong Thor would know. Natasha had that close of a relationship with Clint.

Natasha went upstairs and knocked on Clint's door.

"You want to go on a mission?" she asked grinning. His eager smile said it all.

Ten minutes later, Natasha looked around. She had gathered Clint, Cap, and Bruce to go with her and Thor. Tony had agreed to lend them one of his jets. They all piled on and soon enough they were on their way.

* * *

_A/N: take a guess at what's going to happen! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Texas Bobcat. You are gooooood. Too good -_-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters or Norse gods_

* * *

"Thor just had a feeling so they jumped on a jet and left?" Katie asked in disbelief. It had been six hours since the rest of the Avengers had left.

"You have to have that connection with somebody for that to happen. To sense they're in danger," Tony explained.

"Oh I do. I guess I do understand when you put it that way," Katie said.

"Yep," Tony agreed. "Wait a minute. Who do you have that connection with?" he asked suspiciously.

"_Tony_," Katie said his name warningly.

"I'm just curious!" Tony exclaimed in self defense.

"Matt," Katie said.

"WHAT?" Tony exclaimed.

Luckily, JARVIS chose that moment to speak.

"Mr Stark, there is a call coming into you from Miss Romanoff," the AI announced.

"Put her on then," Tony demanded.

"Stark. Get that goddamm suit on," Natasha muttered breathless sounding.

"What's wrong Tasha?" Tony asked.

"Loki," was all she said. She didn't even threaten Tony for using her nickname that only Clint called her.

"On my way," Tony said and hung up.

"Wait Loki, like Thor's brother who tried to take over the world Loki?" Katie asked.

"How many other Loki's do you know?" Tony asked annoyed as he strode toward where his suits were.

"None," Katie said and ran upstairs. In minutes she appeared back downstairs wearing her SHIELD issued uniform. She climbed into her car.

"Where are you going?" Tony stopped her. He was wearing his full Iron Man suit minus the mask.

"To pick up one of the quinjets and take it down to New Mexico," Katie said.

"Um, NO," Tony said shaking his head.

"Tony, I was trained for this! Why do you think I'm in SHIELD? It's not because I'm your sister you know! I actually trained for fighting. I'm trained just like Clint. Only he's a little better with a bow and arrow," Katie told her brother.

"No," Tony said. He grabbed her and dragged her upstairs and locked her in her room. Katie growled through the door.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled but he was already gone. He had flown off. Katie set to work. She hacked into JARVIS from her tablet and unlocked the door to her room. Then she went and got into her car. She went to the secret SHIELD HQ. She got into one of the quinjets after informing them of her mission. Fury watched her go himself. Then she flew to New Mexico. Because she damn sure wasn't going to let Tony have all the fun.

•••KATIE STARK•••

"Cap, we're not gonna win! There's no way!" Tony yelled.

"We have to! It's the only way to live!" Steve yelled back.

"He's right! We're hopelessly outnumbered! We're not going to win!" Clint said into his comm from his perch way up on top of a hill. He glanced over. Natasha was desperately trying to fight Loki. It wasn't really working. He kept disappearing and reappearing behind her. Clint shot an arrow at him. It exploded. Natasha had rolled out of the way. It distracted Loki. Hulk suddenly appeared and Natasha ran out of the way while Hulk picked up Loki and flung him about like a rag doll.

"We've got to surrender Cap!" Tony said.

"And why would you do that, brother?" Katie's voice suddenly filled his comm. A quinjet appeared in view.

"I thought you said you left her at home Stark?" Cap said curiously.

"I did! She found a way to get out of her locked room!" Tony told him. Tony shot a few alien robot things.

"Of course I hacked into JARVIS and let myself out," Katie told them.

"Dammit Katie," Tony cursed his sister.

"It's the Stark brains. What can I say?" Katie said. She pulled out the big gun. She shot five aliens that were sneaking up on Thor who had been fighting a few others. With Katie there, the fight continued. Because of the quinjet's guns the Avengers starting winning. Soon enough, the alien things all lay dead on the ground. Loki lay moaning after taking a beating from the Hulk. The team got together breathing heavily.

"Thor, restrain Loki. The rest of us to the jet of quinjet your choice. Then we pick up Jane and Darcy and go home," Cap instructed.

"Who is Darcy?" Katie asked.

"Jane's assistant in the lab," Thor told her. Katie nodded.

"Okay so who wants to take the quinjet?" Katie asked. No one answered. Bruce had de-Hulked and grabbed some extra clothes from the jet. They all stared at her.

"Katie can take the gods," Clint volunteered.

"What? That's a terrible idea! You don't put the God of Mischief on a jet with my sister!" Tony exclaimed.

"Heaven forbid somehow he manages to escape his bondages, overtake Thor and then steal me off to a foreign realm," Katie said (mock) seriously, nodding.

"She has a valid point Stark. It's highly unlikely that Loki will escape and defeat Thor _AND_ kidnap her," Steve agreed. Tony glared at him.

"Okay fine. Katie, you take Thoki and the rest of us will go on my jet," Tony said.

"Thorki?" Bruce asked looking at Tony.

"Yeah. You know, Thor and Loki?" Tony nodded and walked away. Katie swore she heard him say under his breath, "It's all over the Internet." She ignored him and walked toward the quinjet.

"We'll pick up Jane and Darcy!" Clint called and climbed into the jet. Within minutes everyone was in their jets and on their way to their destination. But Tony was still worried about his sister.

* * *

_A/N: soooooooo. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!_

_*****SPOILER*****__: Tony has good instincts VERY good instincts. _

_Coming up next:_

_"No! That's not what I meant! I just want to know what you're going to keep me as," Katie told him. _

_"Oh. A wife," he told her. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: okay so I've never seen Thor just for the record (I hope to soon). I have read as much as I can about all of it though so I hope it will be okay. And also I did invent some stuff that just came to me. Don't judge. I'be never studied Nored mythology nor am I a genius_

_Disclaimer: I dont own any Marvel characters or Norse gods or Frost Giants. _

* * *

Katie was steering the quinjet to NYC when she felt an odd energy. It had overtaken the jet. Then she realized she didn't have control any longer. She glanced back at Thor and Loki. Thor didn't notice anything different. Loki's eyes twinkled with mischief. Katie was worried.

"Thor, tell your bro over there that if he doesn't give me control of this jet back then he's going to be in trouble," Katie said practically growling.

"Loki, what have you done to the jet?" Thor demanded. The muzzle on Loki's face prevented him from speaking. Hesitantly Thor removed it. Loki smiled before speaking:

"Cerebri tui lotus est.

Vos non potestis cogitare.

Nunc princeps sum."

Katie quickly translated it from Latin to English. He said, "Your brain is washed. You cannot think. I am the leader of you now." Katie was instantly concerned. Thor's face had changed as soon as he said the words. The bondages on Loki's arms disappeared. Katie clicked a button on her watch. The jet landed quickly but smoothly. Then when the back had opened Loki grabbed Katie's arm. Katie tried to fight him but he was much too strong. He was a god after all.

"Stay," he told Thor, like he was a puppy. Then he dragged Katie outside. He took her watch and her weapons from her. Then he held onto her tight.

"I would hang on," he advised. Before she could ask there was a bright flash of light. Many colors flew before her eyes. Then she landed...hard.

"What the...?" Katie asked.

"You just teleported to England. It is okay if you are a little dizzy," Loki's voice said from behind her. Katie glared at him.

"Where are we in England?" Katie asked.

"London," Loki said nonchalantly. Katie stared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're going to do with me?" Katie demanded.

"Keep you," Loki told her.

"As what? A pet?" Katie asked incredulously. Loki stared at her.

"Do mortals normally keep other mortals as pets?" he asked.

"No! That's not what I meant! I just want to know what you're going to keep me as," Katie told him.

"Oh. A wife," he told her.

"Do you really think Tony will let you get away with this?" Katie asked.

"He will if you do not look like you anymore. And some innocent woman I change to look like you does," Loki said laughingly.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Why, I am going to kill a woman and give her your DNA so they think you are dead," he told her. Katie stared at him in shock.

"You can't be serious," Katie said.

"Of course I am. In fact I am going to send the woman right to Stark Tower," Loki told her.

"WHAT? No!" she yelled.

"Really you have no choice in the matter. You are not the god here," Loki told her.

"No but I do have super soldier strength," Katie yelled and threw a punch. He laughed and caught her fist. Little did he know that was exactly what Katie wanted. She suddenly dropped down and took his feet out from under him. She ran into the street.

"Call Tony Stark!" she yelled as she ran. "Someone tell him to come to London! QUICKLY!" Katie yelled. She ran as fast as she could possibly go. Suddenly Loki reappeared in front of her.

"You are going to regret that!" he yelled and grabbed her arm. He snapped it out of place. Katie moaned but it didn't hurt as much as it would a normal person. She had the serum in her. She was already healing. He pushed her arm back into place. She moaned again but her arm was already partially healed. Loki was shocked that it looked so good. Huh, imagine that. She could shock the God of Mischief.

"How did you manage that?" he asked.

"Super soldier serum," she said smirking at him.

"That could complicate things," Loki muttered.

"Isn't that what the Starks are best at?" Katie asked a big grin on her face. He smacked her. It stung for a few seconds but it didn't wipe away the smile.

"You've got to remember, you can't injure me!" Katie said with a laugh.

"We have to go!" Loki said grabbing her arm.

"Not so fast Reindeer Games!" Tony Stark's voice filled the sky.

"What took you so long?" Katie asked.

"Pepper called and screamed in my ear," Tony said shrugging. Katie took advantage of Loki's distraction and took the feet out from under him again. She moved away from him quickly. She hit something-no someone-solid. She looked over.

"Need some rescuing?" Captain America asked.

"No, Steve, I had it under control," she said.

"Uh-huh," he said doubtfully. Katie pushed against him. He smiled at her. They looked to see Tony continuously blasting Loki with energy.

"Tony you don't have to kill him you know!" Katie called.

"Yeah I do! The son of a bitch tried to kidnap my baby sister!" Tony called back. Katie smirked.

"Glad to know you care!" she called. Tony glared at her and went back to blasting Loki. A quinjet landed nearby. Natasha and Clint strode out. Bruce and Thor followed.

"Looks like we're not needed," Natasha laughed striding up next to Cap and Katie.

"Well, Tony's got it covered so let's go. I'm ready to get home!" Katie announced and they started to walk away.

"Never turn your back to the enemy," Loki laughed evilly. They turned back around to see Loki had out some kind of force field around himself. Tony's blasts bounced off and fell to the ground. Cap threw his shield. It bounced off and came back to him. Everyone stared at it. How did that happen? Bruce's 'other guy' had just made an appearance. Now he tried to smash the force field. It stayed intact. Loki just laughed. Katie studied the force field. Thor, who had recovered his right mind, tried to smash it with his hammer. It simply bounced off.

"The only thing that will break that force field is..." Katie trailed off knowing they were hopeless.

"What is it Lady Katie?" Thor asked hopefully.

"Yes please enlighten us," Tony said.

"Odin's sword," Katie said. Everyone stared at her. Including Loki.

"How did you know that?" Loki asked furiously.

"I'm a genius remember? Between my studies of science and my studies of Norse mythology I know what it is," Katie told them all very pleased with herself. A very bright flash of light blinded everyone except Thor (because he controlled lightning. Flashes of light don't exactly bother him). When everything was back to normal Katie opened her eyes. She was shocked at the sight that beheld her. Loki was shocked too. He almost dropped the force field that was protecting him. Slowly everyone opened and their and eyes and were shocked at the sight before them. Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They make my day. I might reward you. Maybe:)_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: so again, I've never seen Thor (yet) so give me a break with the characters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters, Norse gods or Frost Giants. Just Katie_.

* * *

"Father! It is good to see you here in Midgard!" Thor spoke first.

"It is good to see you too son. I only wish it were under better circumstances," Odin said. Loki smiled weakly.

"Hello Father," he said.

"Loki, you are in very deep trouble. Especially using that kind of magic. Only the most powerful warriors are to use that magic," Odin said severely. Loki grew angry.

"And what do you think I am doing? I am conquering Midgard! I am a very great warrior! I am better than Thor ever was!" Loki yelled.

"So you are jealous of your brother?" Odin asked.

"No! I am not! Thor is so stupid! It was me who was the brains behind every battle that he won! But he got the credit every time!" Loki screamed.

"And he shall keep getting the credit because you are so stupid as to try to take over the realm in his protection that we have no quarrels with," Odin said. He drew his sword and pierced the force field, breaking it. The Avengers (minus Thor) watched in awe.

"You, Katie Stark, a very brave and very smart Midgardian. I would be honored to have you visit Asgard when you wish. There you could learn from a library much bigger than you can ever imagine," Odin offered.

"Thank you All-father. However, I think I will consider your offer before making a decision," Katie said respectfully.

"Of course. A wise decision. If you decide to come simply tell Thor and he will take you," Odin told her.

"Of course All-father," Katie said with a smile on her face. Once again there was a bright flash of light and when the group opened their eyes again both Odin and Loki were gone.

"You are NOT going to Asgard," Tony announced.

"Why? Afraid I'll get smarter than you?" Katie smirked.

"No. Afraid that some crazy idiot will try to take advantage of you because you're weaker than them," Tony said.

"Tony, I would be under the protection of both Odin and Thor. Do you really think some guy would try to take advantage of me?" Katie asked skeptically.

"I don't know. Point Break is kind of sketch," Tony said.

"Tony Stark! For one, since when do you talk teenager? And number two, Thor is very honorable! He has Jane anyway!" Katie argued.

"Uh guys, I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but we should probably go home now. After all Jane and Darcy are there by themselves," Steve cut in.

"That's not true. JARVIS and Pepper are there," Tony pointed out.

"Tony, they're probably scared to death of JARVIS and Pepper is probably already preparing your lecture for bringing random women into her tower," Katie said.

"I hate it when you're right," Tony muttered and walked away. He blasted up and flew off. The rest of the group climbed into the jet and took off toward NYC. Back home.

•••KATIE STARK•••

Tony arrived at the Tower before the rest of the group. Sure enough Pepper was waiting for him, hands on her hips and glare on her face. Jane sat on a couch while Darcy wandered around. They were on the top floor. The same floor that Loki had thrown Tony off of. It had been restored and several things added. But when Tony came in after taking off his armor the first thing he saw was Pepper Potts standing there with a glare that could stop even the mightiest of gods in their tracks with fear.

"Hi sweetie," Tony said hesitantly.

"Don't you 'sweetie' me. Why are there two women in MY TOWER? Two women that told the secretaries downstairs that the Avengers dropped them off and you told them to make themselves comfortable. And the Darcy girl had the gall to ask if they were living here for a while since, and I quote 'Tony Stark whisked us off to stay in his tower.' Explain. Now. You've got 60 seconds starting now," Pepper ranted at Tony. When she said 'now' Tony started talking. He knew that he did only have 60 seconds. If he didn't have a good reason (excuse) by then, she would leave him by himself for three days. To manage Stark Industries...by himself.

"Jane is Thor's lover. Darcy is her lab assistant. Thor and Natasha and Clint and Cap went to check on Jane because Thor thought something was wrong. They called me when they got there and I flew down there because Loki was back. Katie came against my will and we won. Then Loki overtook the plane that Thor and Katie were in with him and he put Thor in a trance and kidnapped Katie. We just rescued Katie and so we had to drop Jane and Darcy off at the Tower before we flew to London to rescue my sister," Tony explained. Pepper listened. Finally when he finished she sighed.

"Well, all right. But tell that Darcy chick that you are mine. Make sure it's clear that you belong to me and nobody else," Pepper said glaring at Tony pointedly.

"I don't know. She's got a pretty good figure-" Tony started.

"Anthony Edward Stark..." Pepper said in a low threatening voice.

"I was kidding. I'll make sure she knows. I love you," Tony said and tweaked her nose. Pepper smiled.

"As hard as it is to put up with all of your crap sometimes, I love you too," Pepper said. Tony kissed her. Then the nice silence was broken.

"JANE!" Thor's booming voice filled the room.

"Thor!" Jane yelled and ran to him. He swept her up in a life threatening hug. Darcy cringed. When he finished hugging (and kissing) Jane, Thor came over and hugged Darcy.

"Thor, hello. Need to breathe here!" she said. Thor released her and smiled.

"It is good to see you again. Both of you," Thor told them. At the same time he put his arm around Jane.

"Yeah. Nice to see you too big guy," Darcy said with a half smile.

"I would like you to meet my friends officially," Thor told them. He introduced them to Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and Katie Stark.  
Katie stepped forward and shook the women's hands.

"Hi I'm Darcy Lewis," Darcy introduced herself to Katie. Katie smiled.

"So I've heard. In fact from what I've heard you and Natasha and I are going to get along great," Katie told her with a big smile. Suddenly Darcy felt at home. This was going to be fun.

"Am I the only person in this room that feels that the men and Pepper and Jane should go hide somewhere under a rock until they get done destroying the world?" Clint asked.

"Hey maybe we could go to the Arctic. Cap how is it up there. Are the temperatures nice at this time of year?" Tony joked. Steve remained silent a sad look on his face.

"Tony. Apologize," Katie told her brother.

"I'm sorry Steve. I was just joking. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," Tony said.

"I know Stark. Apology accepted," Steve told him. He still had a sad look on his face though.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm ready for bed. Being kidnapped by a Frost Giant and seeing Odin all in the same day is kind of exhausting. Not to mention teleporting is not meant for mere mortals. No matter how much super soldier serum they have running through their veins," Katie told everyone.

"Night Katie!" Tony called in a singsong voice. Katie rolled her eyes. He hadn't even had any alcohol (YET) and he was already acting drunk. Or maybe he was just naturally that stupid and annoying. Katie never saw much difference between drunk Tony and sober Tony.

"Good night," Steve told her quietly. Everyone else just nodded in her general direction.

"I think I'll retire too," Natasha said and the two women walked out of the room together. As soon as they were out of earshot the two started talking.

"So I'm curious, do you think Loki would have gotten away with kidnapping you and marrying you?" Natasha asked. Katie glanced at her.

"You know me don't you?" Katie asked. Natasha nodded. "So why did you ask such a silly question?" she asked.

"Huh. Good point. I'm pretty sure he wanted you though. Not just as a wife," Natasha said. Katie blushed.

"Yeah I kind of got that impression too," she agreed.

"Seriously try to go to sleep. If you can't sleep come talk to me. I'll be in my room all night. If you need to talk, you know where my room is at," Natasha told her.

"Thanks Tasha," Katie said with a smile. The other woman smiled back. Katie went into her quarters and Natasha walked down the hall to hers.  
As soon as she was alone Katie broke down. She had to cry. The "What if?'s" were haunting her.

_What if Loki had succeeded?_

_What if Tony didn't show up when he did?_

_What if Odin didn't show up when he did?_

_What if she had been forced to marry Loki? And sleep with him?_

_What if Loki had killed her brother?_

These thoughts haunted her as she cried. She collapsed into bed. She cried herself to sleep. But that's when the nightmares started.

* * *

_A/N: So? Whaddya think? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW PLEASE!  
Next chapter: STATIE! (Steve+Katie) _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: So I'm kind of a Darcy/Clint shipper. Oops:) I'm BACK!  
Disclaimer: I only own Katie. Not any Marvel characters. _

* * *

_She was in her room when he appeared. She screamed. _

_"Screaming will not help you," he laughed evilly. She whimpered in fear. He came over to her. He proceeded over to her and trapped her on the bed with his arms. He began kissing her. She tried to push away. It was no use. She was as weak and helpless as a kitten. A knock on the door sounded. Loki went over and opened it. Steve. He stood smiling until he saw Loki. Then Loki shot him. Steve fell in a pool of blood._  
_"Katie!" Steve yelled as he fell to the ground dying._  
_Katie screamed again as loud as she could. _

She woke up in a sweat.

"Katie! Hey Katie!" Steve was here. He was sitting on the edge of her bed trying to wake her.

"Oh my god. You're alive. And not injured or-" Katie started. She was sobbing.

"Yes. I'm fine. You had a nightmare," he told her.

"Loki. He was in my dream. And he was kissing me. And then you knocked on the door. And he killed you and then I screamed and..." Katie trailed off.

"Hey it's all right. It was just a dream. You're all right. I was just walking by your room when I heard you scream the first time," Steve told her.

"Oh god," Katie breathed. Steve took her in his arms and let her cry. Finally she sobbed and cried all her tears. She finally fell asleep in his arms. He lay her back down on the bed and went into her little kitchen. He got himself a glass of water (mostly because he still didn't get how to use the coffee machine and he didn't feel like asking JARVIS). He sat at her table and drank it. Then he went to the little living room and fell asleep on the little couch.

He woke up a little while later to hear Katie scream again. He ran into the other room and woke her up. This time they didn't speak. Just as she was drifting off to sleep she whispered, "Steve just stay in my bed for the night. Not to do anything. Just as really good friends."

"All right," he told her. He pushed off his boots and climbed into her queen bed. He held her in his arms. She didn't have any nightmares for the rest of the night.

When Katie woke the next morning Steve was gone. She didn't mind though. It had felt good to be held by him. It was nice to know there was someone out there who cared about her. She got up and took a shower. Then she put on some fresh clothes and went downstairs. Steve was sitting on a couch. Natasha sat next to him. They were discussing something quietly. They shut up when they saw her. Katie narrowed her eyes at them. They just smiled at her. Strangely when Steve smiled Katie felt her stomach do a flip. What was that about? She ignored it and just kept going the rest of the way into the kitchen to make her breakfast. She ate by herself quietly. Then Pepper came into the kitchen smiling and looking like she was on Cloud 9.

"What's got you so happy?" Katie asked her.

"I can't tell you!" she said in a sing-song voice. Katie stared at her. She put her dishes away and wandered out of the kitchen. Tony came waltzing into the living room looking just as happy as Pepper.

"Party on the top floor tonight at 6:30!" he called and went into the kitchen.  
Everyone in the room stared after him.

It was a lazy day. Bruce and Tony stayed in the lab. Pepper went to work. Thor and Jane barely made appearances. Clint was in the training room. Darcy came out of her room at about 2 in the afternoon. She blamed sleeping late on the time change. No one believed her. Later she and Clint got into an argument and ended up playing war with water guns. Unfortunately Steve and Natasha got involved and the girls ganged up on the guys. Katie went out by herself. She just walked around New York City. She sat down in Central Park and watched people pass by. Finally at 5:30 she left and by 6 she was back at the Tower. She went up to her room and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple short-sleeved long sweater. She put on her purple flats and added a little make-up and her favorite pair of earrings. Then she went upstairs. It was 6:32. She walked into the room and saw Tony and Pepper at the bar. Pepper was actually drinking. Katie was shocked. This must be a special occasion. She paused. Nope, it wasn't anybody's birthday or anniversary that she could think of. Nope, she didn't know what the special day was. Steve sat on the couch talking to Clint and Natasha who were sitting next to each other. Thor and Jane were sitting on the love seat. Darcy sat glaring at how close Natasha was sitting to Clint. Katie smirked. That wasn't obvious at all, Darcy.

"Okay, now that everyone's here Pepper must tell you what we're here for or she's going to burst. I'm surprised she hasn't spilled it yet," Tony announced. Pepper glared at him. He just smiled.

"Last night Tony asked me to marry him! And I said yes!" Pepper announced. All the girls jumped to their feet and hugged her. Katie and Darcy were squealing with excitement. The guys all went and shook Tony's hand.

"I'm gonna give you my advice, Stark. Don't get married. It always ends badly," Clint told him.

"Thanks, Katniss, but that won't stop me. One day you'll find a special girl to marry," Tony told him.

"Honestly, I'm shocked anyone would marry my brother. I mean look at him! He's drop dead UGLY!" Katie said.

"Hey! You would be surprised at how many women want to marry me!" Tony defended himself.

"If I go see how many Twitter followers you have that will sure tell me," Katie said. Pepper, Natasha and Clint laughed.

"What is this Twitter you speak of? And why would people follow other people? That is rather odd if you ask me," Thor interjected. Everyone smirked and Jane felt bad and leaned over to explain to him what it was.

"I'm proud of you Stark. You finally figured out that the person you love has been with you all along," Steve said.

"Now if only someone else would realize it," Tony said looking pointedly between Steve and Katie. They both blushed. Pepper elbowed him. He just winked.

"Bring out the alcohol! Time to start this party!" Tony yelled. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Oh boy," she said.

"I can drink more vodka than you, Stark," Natasha said smirking.

"Was that a challenge?" Tony asked. Natasha grinned. "JARVIS!" he yelled.

"Sitting on the bar, sir," JARVIS answered. Tony laughed. He went to the bar and poured two shots. Natasha went over to him. They proceeded to take shot after shot of vodka.  
While Natasha and Tony got wasted, Thor drank a mixture of whatever he wanted. No one really checked to see what it was. They figured he was a god, it wouldn't matter. Clint and Darcy drank beer. The rest of the group drank wine.

When she woke up the next morning, she realized she was the first. She hadn't had as much alcohol as everyone else. She looked around. They were still in the same room. Wait a minute. She did a head count. Four people were missing. Tony, Natasha, Clint and Darcy.

"JARVIS, can you tell me where Tony, Natasha, Clint and Darcy are at?" she asked.

"Mr Barton and Miss Lewis are in his rooming quarters. Mr Stark and Miss Romanoff are not in the building but there are some news clippings you might like to see," JARVIS told her.

"Show them then," Katie said. A hologram appeared and the news started playing. Katie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

* * *

_A/N: Yay! I'm back! Review! What do you think is on the news? _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Glad y'all are still with me! Got sick for a week and have been busy with school and I had writers block! Also: this is a very corny chapter. I don't really care for it but whatever.  
Disclaimer: I only own Katie_.

* * *

On the news they were showing live shots of Times Square. Every single screen showed Iron Man and the Black Widow. Katie's cell phone started going off in her pocket. It was the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song. That means it was Fury. She answered it.

"Katie Stark," she said.

"Miss Stark, you had better find your brother. I know he's behind this. If he hasn't fixed it in 30 minutes I'll be looking for him. And it won't be pretty," Fury said. He hung up. Katie gulped and closed the phone.

She looked around. Steve stretched as he woke up. He wasn't hungover. He couldn't get drunk. Neither could she. She was fine. She had a little headache from sleeping on the floor but otherwise she was fine.

"Wow. Where's the rest of the group?" Steve asked.

"Clint and Darcy are in his rooms. Tony and Natasha are somewhere. Obviously their drunken selves made every screen in Times Square themselves. They're not in the building. I have to go activate Tony's tracking device. Fury just called and said if I didn't find him and have him fix it in 30 minutes Fury would go after him," Katie explained.

"That doesn't sound good," Steve agreed.

"Yeah. I'm gonna head to the lab. You can come with if you want. Or you may want to go clean up," Katie said.

"I'll go clean up. If I have to drag Tony and Natasha back home I should probably look decent," he told her with a laugh. Her stomach flipped. His smile was amazing. They got in the elevator. It stopped at Steve's floor and he got off. Then it went down to the below ground levels Tony had built. Katie passed the training gym and the offices and the conference room and the small kitchen. Finally she reached the tech lab Tony had created for her. She got onto her computer and activated his tracking device. In a few seconds she had his location. Katie moaned. How did he get there?

Tony Stark was **IN** the Statue of Liberty.

••Katie Stark••

Katie got in the mini helicopter Tony had built. Steve climbed in next to her. They flew to Liberty Island. Katie got to the door of the base of Lady Liberty herself. Security stopped her.

"Ma'am she isn't open. I'm sorry. They haven't allowed visitors because they're fixing her up after Hurricane Sandy," the man told her. Katie pulled out her wallet and flashed her SHIELD badge at the man. He immediately let her through. He tried to stop Steve.

"I'm sorry I'll have to see a badge for you too sir," he said. Katie thought it was kind of ironic. Captain America not being allowed into the Statue of Liberty.

"You should probably let him through," Katie told the security guard.

"But-" Steve cut the man's protests off.

"You know the stories about Captain America being discovered in the Arctic?" Steve asked. The man nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Captain America,"

Steve introduced himself.

"How do I know it's really you?" the man asked suspiciously.

"Arm wrestle me right now," Steve said. The man agreed. They arm wrestled. Steve looked bored. The poor man's hand was partially squished. Steve claimed he had no idea how that happened.

Soon Steve and Katie were inside the base of the Statue of Liberty. The jogged through the museum and found the door they wanted. They went up several flights of stairs. 6 flights later Katie opened a door. Sure enough Tony Stark was sitting on a platform. Strangely Natasha Romanoff was laying in a hammock suspended in the air. It was hanging off the platform. The two were both fast asleep. Katie went over and kicked Tony in the side. Then she had Steve pick up Natasha and put her on the platform. Katie decided they'd have to carry the two down. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. They both had super soldier serum. Katie hoisted Natasha onto her shoulder firefighter style and Steve did likewise with Tony. They started down the stairs. At the bottom they paused so Katie could take a rest. Then they kept going. They went out to the helicopter. They put Tony and Natasha in the back and they climbed into the front. Katie flew them back to the Tower. Once there they carried the two to the elevator and brought them upstairs. Then Katie had an idea. They went into a spare bedroom. They put Tony and Natasha in the shower and turned on the water. They were awake in a matter of seconds.

"What was that for?!" Tony yelled.

"To get your ass up so you can fix the screens in Times Square so Fury won't torture you until you do," Katie said.

"What happened to the screens in Times Square?" Natasha asked.

"JARVIS-" she was cut off.

"Already on it," JARVIS told her. A hologram appeared playing the same footage Katie had seen earlier. Tony started laughing.

"That's awesome! We did that while we were drunk? Cool! Too much Natasha though. Needs more me," Tony said.

"Fix it," Katie demanded.

"No! I don't want to!" Tony exclaimed.

"Fine! I will then!" Katie said. Tony's smile faded.

"All right, all right!" Tony exclaimed. Steve dragged him off to fix it. Natasha went to her quarters to change clothes. Katie went a floor up to see what had been going on up there. Thor was awake and watching Jane sleep. Katie decided to think it was cute instead of creepy. Darcy and Clint were still missing. Pepper was sleeping curled up in a chair. Bruce was stretched out on a couch lightly snoring. She decided to let them sleep. Then she went to Clint's quarters and knocked on the door loudly. She waited four minutes before Clint finally came to the door. He wore only a pair of sweatpants.

"Morning. You and Darcy okay in there?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. We're fine," he said.

"Okay. Just checking. I'm making breakfast downstairs for anyone interested," Katie told him.

"Okay. We may come down then," he told her. She smiled and he closed the door.

Then Katie went to the elevator and went down to the fifth had a big kitchen. She found some pancake mix and started on some pancakes. Then she started scrambling eggs, making toast, and making bacon. Yeah, she was good at multitasking. She turned to set the stuff on the table and was surprised to see Steve sitting there staring at her.

"Oh how long have you been sitting there?" she asked.

"Ten minutes or so. You are really good at multitasking. And you look really cute when you're so focused," Steve told her. Katie blushed.

"Thanks," she said and set the stuff on the table. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" she asked Steve.

"Sure. Black please," Steve said. Katie smiled and gave him his coffee. Then she added creamer to her coffee and sat down with him.

"So," Steve said.

"So," Katie said too.

"Um Katie. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Steve asked shyly.

"Yeah. I would like that," Katie said.

"Great. 6:30?" Steve asked.

"Good with me," Katie smiled.

"So," Steve said again.

"So," Katie repeated.

"So," two male voices said at the same time. Katie and Steve turned. To see a not very happy Anthony Stark and Matthew Scott.

* * *

_A/N: review. PLEASE_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Matthew Scott is Matt from chapter 8 if you don't remember. Sorry it's been so long:(_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters. _

* * *

_"Um Katie. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Steve asked shyly._

_"Yeah. I would like that," Katie said..._

_..."So," Steve said again._

_"So," Katie repeated._

_"So," two male voices said at the same time. Katie and Steve turned. To see a not very happy Anthony Stark and Matthew Scott._

"Did you hear that?" Katie asked a little awkwardly.

"Yeah," Tony said.

"I don't care what you think or say or do. I'm still going on a date with him," Katie told them.

"Oh I wasn't going to stop you. I was going to tell Steve that if he broke your heart he better get ready because I'll kick his ass back up to the Arctic to sleep for 70 more years," Tony said. What unnerved Steve was that he was smiling innocently the whole time.

"I agree with Tony," Matt said.

"You know, I wasn't sure about your buddy at first Katie. But I like him. He's rich, he's great at agreeing with me and he is like another brother to be protective of you," Tony said.

"Bro-five," Matt said. Tony smirked. They high-fived without looking at each other. Steve and Katie were staring at them.

"That was slightly odd," Katie said.

"Agreed," Steve said. Steve and Katie turned to face each other.

"Where's the food?" Matt asked. Katie rolled her eyes. Matt loved food so much. It was crazy.

"On the counter," Katie told him. Matt beelined toward it. Tony was close behind. The rest of breakfast was hectic as people woke up and came downstairs.

•••KATIE STARK•••

The next day at 6:30PM sharp, Steve knocked on Katie's door. She opened it. He looked amazing. His hair was combed and perfectly in place. He wore black dress pants, a light blue dress shirt (unbuttoned a few buttons at the top) and a black suit coat.

"You clean up fairly good Cap," Katie complimented him.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Steve returned the compliment. He was obviously trying not to blush. Tony must have been working on him all afternoon. She had been debating wearing this dress in the first place. It was a plain black dress. It was down to her knees. It showed off her entire shoulder. And it showed a lot of cleavage. There was a piece of cloth that was cut down the center. It wrapped around and tied on the back of her neck. She wore black flats with it. She had made her makeup look smoky. She wore dangly black earrings. She put her hair in a messy bun to one side. She let a curly piece of hair fall free on each side. It gave the perfect effect. She looked elegant and sophisticated.

Steve held out his arm to her. She grabbed her tiny handbag from her table and took his arm. They walked out front. One of Tony's limos pulled up. The two climbed into it. They went to dinner at an Italian restaurant. It was a nice restaurant. Their table was quiet and secluded outside in the soft spring air. They were quiet for most of the meal. Then soft romantic music started up from the dance floor. Katie looked at Steve.

"Let's dance," she told him. Steve looked a little sad.

"I can't dance. I don't know how," he said. Katie smiled softly.

"I'll teach you. Come on," she grabbed his hand. They stood in the secluded garden and danced. It was slow going at first while Steve got the hang of it. Then once he figured it out, it started going faster. Before long they were gliding around dancing to the music.

They danced for at least an hour. Then they sat down. They ordered wine. They sat there and drank several bottles of wine.

"You really don't need to pay for any more wine," Katie told Steve after the fourth bottle.

"Oh it's not mine. Tony is covering this part," Steve said. Katie laughed.  
"Well, in that case..." she said trailing off. She took another gulp of wine.  
After the fifth bottle the waitress got curious.

"How can you two handle this much wine and not be drunk by now?" she asked.

"Because I'm Captain America and she's the Dark Shadow. We both have super soldier serum in our blood," Steve told her. The poor waitress looked like she might faint.

"Oh my god. I'm big fans of both of you. If there's ANYTHING I can get either of you just let me know," she said and hurried away. Steve and Katie smiled at each other. Katie looked around the room. She saw someone sitting there that made her stomach lurch.

"We gotta get out of here. _Now_!" she said.

"Katie, what's wrong? What is it?" he asked.

"That man sitting over there. He tried to kill me when I was just a young girl. The police managed to stop him. He escaped jail and tried it again when I was a teenager. Once again the police stopped it. I guess he's back for more," she said.

"I guess he hadn't heard your new boyfriend is Captain America and your brother is Iron Man," Steve said evenly. The man turned to look at them. He smiled evilly. His blue eyes were bright. Katie glared at him. Steve pulled out his cell phone and called Tony. Then he watched the man slowly get up and approach them.

"Why hello, Katie," the man said.

"Hello, Josiah. Tell me something, did you escape or did they let you out this time?" Katie asked. Josiah laughed.

"Why I escaped of course. And I'm going to do anything right now. I'm not stupid enough to attack while you're with someone. Especially Captain America. I'll wait until you're alone. Nice seeing you," he said. He smirked and jumped over the fence that surrounded the little area that they were in. Katie growled.

"You are never going to be alone until that son of a bitch is caught," Steve said.

"Unfortunately, he'll find a way to kidnap me. He's too good," Katie said.

"Then we have to find a way to be better," Steve told her determinedly. Tony landed in his suit just then. He flipped up his mask.

"Where is he?" he asked angrily.

"Gone now," Katie said.

"Damn it," Tony said.

"Stark, for once I think you and I have something in common. Wanting to keep Katie safe," Steve said.

"He'll find a way to kidnap me. He smarter than you, Tony, stronger than Steve and better at all martial arts that Natasha. He has a serum running through his blood too. It's just not quite the same. His is a little more enhanced," Katie said.

"We'll get to him and keep you safe, Katie. Even if it's the last thing I do," Steve said protectively. Katie felt a shiver go up her spine. Knowing Josiah, it could be the last thing he did.

* * *

_A/N: sorry it was kinda short. This is just introducing what you think is the bad guy. Next chapter should be longer and we will find out a little more about Josiah. Okay, a LOT more. Stick around! _

_AND REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
